Navu: Łowca
Słowem wstępu, trzecia część Sagi Navu to zbiór mini-opowiadań o misjach podejmowanych przez Navu w okresie kariery najemnika. Publikowane będą niechronologicznie, a w kolejności utworzenia. Ich chronologiczna kolejność przedstawia się następująco: #Toa Discor - historia dołączenia Navu do drużyny, ich walki, relacje z innymi członkami drużyny, brzemienna w skutki walka z Rahi Nui. Ledwo zaczęte. #Pierwsza misja Navu - prawdopodobnie będzie to ściągnięcie długów, ale pomysł jest we wczesnej fazie. #Polowanie na Rijana - pierwsza utworzona i chyba moja ulubiona misja, to już możecie przeczytać. #Wojna Gangów na Zakazie - większość tej historii znacie już z artykułów o moich Skakdi, ale to wciąż dobry temat. Prawie ukończona. #Wspólna misja z Astarem na Destralu. #Eskorta towaru na Stelt. #Śledztwo na Metru Nui z Karhenem i Grellenem #Wspólna misja z Lennoxem na Nynrah. #Odbicie Turagi Altaira z Shantem. Ostrzegam, części będą wrzucane w sporych odstępach, bo moje tempo pisania jest niestety żółwie. No, to życzę miłych wrażeń. Kani--Nui , over & out. Opowieść III - Rijan - Rijan, obudź się - powiedział barman. - Cooo…?- zaszumiał Ko-Matoranin, spojrzawszy nieprzytomnie na Po-Matoranina. - Śpisz na moim barze. Czwarty dzień z rzędu - wycedził. - Jest wygodny - odpowiedział Rijan i ziewnął donośnie.- Spadam - powiedział, po czym ruszył chwiejnym krokiem do wyjścia. Dosłownie za drzwiami poczuł na skroni dotyk zimnej lufy pistoletu. - Nie ruszaj się, Rijan - syknął Skakdi. Matoranin nie zamierzał protestować, jak wiadomo zimna stal jest świetnym negocjatorem. Gdy Skakdi popchnął go w ciemną, ciasną uliczkę, Matoranin poszedł posłusznie, błagając w duchu o jakiegoś szwendającego się tu i tam Vahki. Nagle z dachu spadł jakiś cień. W świetle księżyca błysnęła srebrna zbroja i dwie stopy opadające na ramiona Zakazianina. Sztylet Toa powędrował zaraz pod gardło Skakdi i zakończył jego życie. Wybawiciel złapał Rijana za ramię. - Rijan, prawda? - Czy każdy w okolicy zna moje imię?- zapytał zrezygnowany Ko-Matoranin. Słyszał o nagrodzie za niego wystawionej przez Zakaziańskiego gangstera, ale czy naprawdę była aż tak duża, że łowcy nagród byli w stanie się o nią zabijać? - Dla twojego własnego dobra proponuję Ci pójście ze mną - dosłownie gdy Toa skończył zdanie, z obu stron uliczki weszło po dwóch drabów – dwóch Skakdi, Steltianin i Vortixx. - Rzuć broń, Toa - powiedział jeden ze Skakdi. Toa Grawitacji uśmiechnął się szyderczo pod maską. - Mogę. Ale to was nie ocali - miecz i wspomniany sztylet uderzyły z brzękiem o posadzkę. - Navu, prawda? Podobno jesteś dobry - stwierdził Vortixx.- Słyszałem o tobie kilka pochlebstw. Zaraz sprawdzę ile było w nich prawdy. - Zapewniam cię… W tych pochlebstwach było mało prawdy. Jestem dużo lepszy, niż słyszałeś - powiedział Navu, po czym rozejrzał się ostrożnie. Dwóch Skakdi z długą bronią palną, Vortixx z mieczem i łańcuchem i Steltianin z maczugą. - Niestety, Matoranin idzie z nami. Puść go, a zginiesz szybko - powiedział jeden ze Skakdi. - A mogę wiedzieć chociaż, kto ma takie odważne plany zabicia mnie?- spytał szyderczo Navu. - Jesteśmy Ligą Łowców Nagród – specjalistami - powiedział Steltianin. - Ładna nazwa. Krótka, niespecjalnie trudna do zapamiętania. Ja nazwałbym was bandą półmózgów, którzy nie zrobią wiele samodzielnie. Ale rozumiem, to trudna nazwa, dla was pewnie zbyt rozwinięta - zadrwił Toa. Gdyby spojrzenie mogło zabijać, wzrok Steltianina rozszarpałby go na strzępy. - Ostatnia szansa, Toa. Matoranin jest nasz. - Więc jednak się nie dogadamy - powiedział Navu. Skakdi spróbował wystrzelić z broni, ale kopnięcie Navu podbiło lufę do góry. Drugie, bliższe, pozbawiło Skakdi kontaktu z rzeczywistością. Vortixx zamachnął się łańcuchem, ale Toa Grawitacji złapał go i pociągnął. Vortixx poleciał nieco do przodu, po czym poznał się z pięścią łowcy nagród. Steltianin zamachnął się maczugą, ale Toa uchylił się. Kolce po prostu urwały głowę przed chwilą wykluczonemu z walki Skakdi. Drugi Zakazianin zwyczajnie zaczął strzelać, ale Navu był szybszy. Złapał za zdekapitowane ciało i użył go jako tarczy, po czym rzucił nim w przeciwnika. Skakdi stracił równowagę, przygnieciony swoim towarzyszem. Toa chwycił za lufę broni i wystrzelił w Steltianina. Ten zrobił unik, ale nie ominął drugiego strzału, wycelowanego w jego czoło. Navu wziął ze sobą łańcuch Vortixx. Miał przeczucie, że się przyda. ---- - Proszę, pozabijajcie się nawzajem, proszę, pozabijajcie się…- szeptał Rijan, biegnąc ciemną uliczką. Jego błagania się nie spełniły, a dowiedział się o tym, gdy poczuł zawijający się na jego kostkach łańcuch. - Nie wiem kim jesteś, Rijanie, ale zawsze zarabiam.- powiedział, po czym uderzył Matoranina głownią sztyletu w skroń. Ten natychmiast stracił przytomność. ---- Na statku przemytniczym panowała cisza. Łódź miała dostarczyć Navu i Rijana na Zakaz, a tam miał odebrać nagrodę za Matoranina. Po zejściu na ląd, łowca nagród i jego ofiara byli zdani na siebie. W drodze obaj mieli dość ciszy, zaczęli urywaną rozmowę. - Czym właściwie podpadłeś Hadravowi? Wiem, on jest szalony, ale coś musiałeś zrobić. - Grałem dużo w karty. Może ktoś ci wspomniał, że jestem wspaniałym szulerem. Jestem, a że mam głowę do interesów, trochę zainwestowałem. I co poradzę, graliśmy z kilkoma chłopakami w karty. Dosiadł się do nas, a że z nim było dwóch ogromnych drabów, nie mogliśmy odmówić. Zagrał z nami, a chłopaki szybko się odłączyli. Ja grałem i kantowałem najlepiej, więc postanowiłem spróbować. - Przegrałeś wszystko? - Nie, użyłem wszystkich Widgetów i wygrałem. Wierz lub nie, orżnąłem go bez żadnego triku ani oszustwa. Ale jemu to się nie spodobało. Zarzucił mi oszukiwanie, ale nie mógł się ze mną rozmówić w mieście pełnym Vahki – dokładnie gdy Rijan skończył ostatnie zdanie, Navu wypatrzył w tłumie znajomego Vortixx. - Trzymaj się blisko mnie, jeśli chcesz przeżyć.- wycedził Toa. Matoranin też rozpoznał Xiańczyka, który pewnym krokiem kierował się w ich stronę. Navu sprawiał wrażenie zorientowanego w terenie, gdy skręcał w kolejne uliczki. Chwycił za miecz. - Stań za mną. Nie radzę uciekać, bo to miasto to wylęgarnia łowców nagród. Tu każdy będzie wiedział kim jesteś, kto i ile za ciebie daje - w tym momencie zza zakrętu wyłonił się Vortixx i Skakdi, którego Navu nie zabił. - Faktycznie, jesteś dobry, nawet lepszy niż słyszałem.- powiedział Xiańczyk z kiepsko skrywanym szacunkiem. - Tak, ale zauważ, że teraz mam w dłoni swój miecz, a przy pasie swój sztylet. Na twoim miejscu wycofałbym się. Ale skończmy, choć to błyskotliwa konwersacja.- Navu machnął ręką i płynnym ruchem rzucił sztyletem w gardło Zakazianina. Ten spróbował się jeszcze cofnąć, ale ostrze bezbłędnie sięgnęło celu. Vortixx postąpił pół kroku do tyłu. - I co, jak ci pójdzie bez twojej Ligi?- zadrwił Navu. Miecze zderzyły się ze szczękiem, a obaj łowcy zaczęli paradować wokół siebie. Vortixx okazał się być sprawnym szermierzem, ale nie mógł w zwarciu dorównać wyszkolonemu Toa. Kolejne natarcia zaczęły uderzać celniej i celniej, a Xiańczyk zaczynał coraz wolniej je parować. Gdy szerokie, zamaszyste cięcie przebiło pancerz Vortixx od obojczyka po biodro, walka skończyła się. Navu ruszył w kierunku Matoranina. Rijan zauważył czerwony błysk broni palnej. - Toa, padnij!- krzyknął. Navu nie padł, zamiast tego zwinnie odskoczył w bok. - Twardy z ciebie gnój, muszę ci to przyznać - gdy sztylet Navu powędrował w okolice gardła Vortixx, ten poczuł się jeszcze do szyderstwa. - Co, nie umiesz poderżnąć gardła bezbronnemu? Jednak nie jesteś taki twardy? - O, umiem, z łatwością. Ale nie wtedy, gdy mam lepszy pomysł.- powiedział Navu.- Chętnie bym cię dobił, ale zostawię cię tu. Wykrwaw się, wystarczająco cię poharatałem. Chodź, Rijan. Moja nagroda czeka. ---- - Navu? Nie sądziłem że coś tak małego zwróci twoją uwagę… A i wcześniej nie kwapiłeś się, żeby mi pomóc…- stwierdził Hadrav. Był Skakdi nietypowej budowy – niski i drobny, ale uchodził za bardzo inteligentnego. Nie podlegał za to dyskusji fakt, że był całkowicie szalony. Oprócz tego, że cały czas bawił się nożem, w wolnych chwilach lubił zabijać swoich podwładnych. No i nie każdy Zakazianin trzyma jako zwierzątko domowe Muakę. Ów Muaka opierał pazury na kratach klatki, w której go trzymali. - No, cóż… Dawno nie byłem na Zakazie – Navu gładko skłamał, licząc, że Hadrav nie wychwyci.- Dodatkowa garść Widgetów mi nie zaszkodzi, a ta robota to drobnostka. - Drobnostka, mówisz...- Hadrav niebezpiecznie wywijał nożem, a Navu cicho liczył, że nie wywinie nim w jego stronę.- Może i drobnostka. Uznałem to za sprawę... honorową. Nie wiem czy wy, łowcy nagród, wiecie coś o honorze, ale mam nadzieję, że pojmiesz. Oszukał mnie, mały szuler, teraz chcę się odegrać...- w tym momencie przez drzwi za Navu wszedł zakrwawiony Vortixx. Strażnicy złapali go natychmiast, a on krzyknął: - On jest mój! Nagroda powinna być moja!- Navu i Rijan odwrócili się, a Hadrav wychylił się na bok, by zobaczyć gościa. - Dajcie go tu!- gdy straż rzuciła na wpół przytomnego Vortixx przed tron, Skakdi spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem i pogardą.- A kim ty w ogóle jesteś, pajacu? - Vaxar...- wykrztusił Vortixx.- Mam na imię Vaxar... Jestem...- splunął krwią i kontynuował.- Jestem łowcą nagród. On...- wycelował palcem w Navu.- On odebrał nam Rijana! Zabił nas... I weźmie nagrodę...? - Was?- zapytał z rozbawieniem Hadrav, przerzucając nóż z ręki do ręki. - Nas... Było nas pięciu, Liga Łowców Nagród... On nas zabił... To nam się należy nagroda...- Vortixx zakaszlał i opryskał krwią posadzkę przed tronem. Hadrav spojrzał na niego z rozbawieniem i odrazą jednocześnie i uśmiechnął się. Paskudnie. Naprawdę paskudnie. - Więc leżysz teraz pod moimi stopami, wykrwawiając się na śmierć, podczas gdy Navu stoi tu cały i zdrowy, a zaraz wymieni "waszego" Matoranina na "waszą" nagrodę.- stopą podciął mu rękę na której się opierał i zaśmiał się sadystycznie, gdy Vaxar uderzył czołem w posadzkę. Drugą ręką wywijał ósemki nożem. Leżący nie miał siły się podnieść, ale wciąż żył.- Rzućcie go Muace, on i tak jest już trupem. Vortixx jednak go usłyszał i jęknął żałośnie. - No dobrze... Najpierw cię dobijemy - powiedział niemalże dobrodusznie Hadrav i zachichotał.- Podnieście mi go. Strażnicy złapali za ramiona Vortixx i gwałtownie szarpnęli go w górę. Ich szef poprawił pozycję, złapał dwoma palcami za ostrze noża, spojrzał w stronę Muaki. Cisnął nożem, ruchem tak niedbałym, jakby odpędzał insekta. A Navu znał się na rzeczy i wiedział jak profesjonalny był to rzut. Nóż trafił tuż nad lewym kolanem Vaxara, rozcinając tętnice. Krew trysnęła szeroko, na obu strażników i Hadrava. Ten, gdy tylko ją poczuł, roześmiał się, jakby usłyszał dowcip. Śmiał się długo, a strażnicy w tym czasie wyciągnęli nóż i rzucili ciało Muace. Rahi nie zainteresował się nim zbytnio, trącił trochę pazurami, zahaczył nosem i skończył zabawę. - No, wróćmy do interesów - powiedział wesoło Hadrav, jakby uszczęśliwiony morderstwem.- Chcę się odegrać. Rijan, zagrajmy. - O co...?- zapytał nieco roztrzęsiony Ko-Matoranin. Jak zauważył Navu, nieźle się trzymał, jak na nieprzyzwyczajonego do tak krwawych egzekucji cywila. - A jak myślisz? O najwyższą stawkę - Hadrav znów uśmiechnął się sadystycznie, obracając nożem.- O twoje życie. Wygrywasz, odchodzisz w miarę żywy, co najwyżej lekko poturbowany. Przegrywasz, trafiasz do klatki. Zgoda? - Zgoda - Matoranin postąpił do przodu. Jeden ze strażników przyniósł stół, krzesło dla Rijana i talię kart. - Hadrav, Matoranin jest twój. Moje wynagrodzenie - Navu postąpił krok do przodu. - Ach, Navu! Zapomniałbym o tobie. Spokojnie, teraz chcę rozegrać. Możesz zostać i popatrzeć?- Hadrav patrzył na niego z zapałem, a Rijan z niemą prośbą. - Zaczekam - Toa oparł się o ścianę i rzucił okiem na stół. Jeden ze strażników przetasował i rozdał karty. Skakdi i Matoranin zaczęli grę, a Navu zaczął analizować sytuację. Nie znał umiejętności Hadrava, a po tym rzucie, nie chciał ich pochopnie oceniać. Jego strażnicy, uzbrojeni w okute żelazem pałki, wyglądali na nieźle wyszkolonych, ale chyba nie będą wielkim problemem. Muaka, póki trzymany w klatce, nie stanowił zagrożenia. Navu średnio znał się na kartach - umiał grać, znał trochę trików i kilka drobnych oszustw. Na razie Rijan wygrywał, a Hadrav zachowywał spokój. Toa podejrzewał, ba, był pewny, że nawet jeżeli Skakdi przegra, nie da jeńcowi odejść. Nie zastanawiał się co wtedy zrobi, będzie improwizował. Hadrav i Rijan grali przez dłuższy czas, aż w końcu Matoranin zaczął wygrywać. Z każdą turą Hadrav był coraz bardziej zdenerwowany, a Rijan coraz pewniejszy zwycięstwa. No i stało się, Rijan po prostu wygrał. Nie kantował, nie ośmieliłby się. Oczy Skakdi rozszerzyły się w gniewie. - Ty...- wysyczał.- Szulerze! Oszuście!- zawył. I stało się to, czego obawiał się Toa. Hadrav, z niepasującą do jego mikrej postury siłą, cisnął stół na bok i rzucił się na Matoranina. Rijan zręcznie zeskoczył z krzesła i pobiegł w stronę drzwi. Jeden ze strażników zastąpił mu drogę, drugi stanął na drodze Navu. Zanim Skakdi zdążył wyciągnąć broń, najemnik już kopnął go w brzuch, poprawił prostym w żuchwę i powalił na ziemię. Oszołomionemu przeciwnikowi najwyraźniej odechciało się walczyć i stracił przytomność. Hadrav zorientował się w sytuacji i krzyknął. Kolejnych pięciu strażników uzbrojonych w topory wyszło ze skrytych w cieniu drzwi, których Toa do tej pory nie zauważył. Strażnik pilnujący Rijana dołączył do towarzyszy. Rijan rzucił się gdzieś biegiem, ale Navu nie dostrzegł gdzie dokładnie. Teraz miał na głowie ważniejsze sprawy - konkretnie sześciu uzbrojonych Skakdi. Hadrav stanął na tronie i wypatrywał Ko-Matoranina. Toa wyjął broń zanim strażnicy ustalili taktykę - niepotrzebnie zmarnowali czas, bo i tak skończyło się na "wszyscy kupą". Jasne, przecież to nie może się nie udać. W końcu rozgorzała walka. Pierwszy na Navu ruszył Skakdi z lewej. Toa bez problemu zablokował uderzenie, pchnął przeciwnika lewą ręką i, z pełną satysfakcją, skontrował cięciem w jego prawą rękę. Wtedy zaatakował inny strażnik. Navu wyszarpnął z pochwy sztylet, odbił cios i kopnięciem odtrącił przeciwnika. Sztych ostrza przebił pancerz i głęboko zranił przedramie pierwszego strażnika. Ten wycofał się i próbował zatamować krew. O dalszej walce tą ręką raczej nie było mowy. Dwóch następnych zaatakowało jednocześnie. Toa uchylił się przed poziomym cięciem topora jednego z nich i siekł po kostkach obu. Natychmiast runęli na ziemię. I wtedy Navu dostrzegł Rijana. Hadrav wypatrywał go w złym miejscu, Ko-Matoranin majstrował przy kłódce klatki Muaki. Toa natychmiast zrozumiał jego plany. Odepchnął płazem miecza jednego ze strażników, skoczył przed siebie, złapał Hadrava za goleń i momentalnie zrzucił go z tronu. Schował szybko sztylet, chwycił szarpiącego się Skakdi za kark i przytknął mu czubek ostrza miecza do gardła. Trzej strażnicy zdolni do walki zdążyli się w tym czasie przegrupować, ale widząc swojego szefa w takiej sytuacji byli, delikatnie mówiąc, zdezorientowani. Na szczęście żaden z nich nie zauważył Rijana, który najwyraźniej uporał się z zamkiem i czekał na ruch Toa. - Rzucić broń, albo nie będzie następnej wypłaty - warknął Navu. Strażnicy nadal stali bez ruchu, chyba czekając na rozkazy. Gdy najemnik przycisnął ostrze do gardła Hadrava, ten postanowił ich trochę naprowadzić. - Zróbcie to, głupcy!- syknął Skakdi, a strażnicy go posłuchali. Navu spojrzał dyskretnie na Rijana, a ten pokazał mu rękoma, że może otworzyć klatkę. - No więc, panowie...- powiedział nieprzyjemnym tonem Navu.- Zapraszam na obiad. Poprawił uchwyt i jednym sprawnym ruchem poderżnął gardło Hadrava. Zanim Skakdi zdążyli jakoś zareagować, Rijan otworzył klatkę. Muaka wyskoczył zza krat i rzucił się na stojących najbliżej niego Skakdi. Rijan i Navu bez słowa rzucili się do wyjścia. Toa bez zastanowienia wyważył drzwi mocnym kopnięciem i obaj uciekli. A rzezi jaka rozegrała się w środku, nie warto opisywać. To była po prostu zwierzęca rzeź. ---- Zatrzymali się dopiero w porcie, daleko od siedziby Hadrava. Weszli spokojnie do tawerny (Pod bezzębnym Tahtorahkiem, czy ktoś słyszał podobnie chwytliwą i oryginalną nazwę?) i usiedli przy jednym z niewielu wolnych stolików. Navu z zadowoleniem zauważył, że widok zakrwawionego zabijaki nie budzi specjalnego zainteresowania wśród miejscowych. Toa i Matoranin, skończywszy dyszeć po ucieczce, zaczęli rozmowę. - No i co teraz, łowco?- zapytał z nutą kpiny Rijan. - Teraz? Wracaj na Metru Nui, póki co trzymaj się z daleka od kart, chodź tam gdzie są patrole Vahki - Navu zaczął przecierać szmatką zakrwawiony karwasz. - Na Metru Nui... Nic mnie tam nie trzyma. Pracę straciłem już jakiś czas temu, a ci kumple od kart są świetnymi kumplami dopóki wygrywam - Rijan milczał przez chwilę.- Toa... A nie potrzebujesz pomocnika? - Nie każdy łotr ma Muakę do uwolnienia - Navu odpowiedział z uśmiechem. - Nie o takim pomocniku myślę. Raczej o... pełnomocniku. Ktoś kto wyszukiwałby nowe zlecenia, negocjował wynagrodzenia… - Dzielenie się wynagrodzeniem? - Nawet jeśli będziemy się dzielić po połowie, twoje przychody wzrosną dwukrotnie. - Gwarantujesz?- zapytał z powątpiewaniem Navu. - Gwarantuję - odpowiedział po chwili Rijan. - Dzielenie się? - Ćwierć moja, reszta twoja. Przy moich umiejętnościach targowania się, i tak będziesz miał wyższe przychody niż teraz - Rijan mówił pewnie, bez przerw i wahania się. - Nie znasz moich przychodów - zauważył Navu. - Ale znam swoje umiejętności. - Okres próbny, trzy zlecenia. A potem zobaczymy. - Zgoda - Rijan wyciągnął rękę nad stołem, a Navu ją uścisnął, kończąc negocjacje. - Dobra, trzeba się stąd ulotnić, niedługo wieść o śmierci Hadrava się rozejdzie. Widzimy się za tydzień, na Północnym Kontynencie. Wioska Dorrena. Zapytaj o mnie gdziekolwiek, tam plotki błyskawicznie się rozchodzą. - Wioska Dorrena? Wiem gdzie to jest. Znałem Irosa, ucznia Dorrena. To on nauczył mnie grać w karty i oszukiwać - Rijan uśmiechnął się na jego wspomnienie. - Świat jest mały - Navu uśmiechnął się tajemniczo.- Za tydzień, Rijan. Jeszcze będzie okazja na wspominki, teraz trzeba ruszać. Opowieść IV - Zakaziańskie Porachunki Plan, do cholery. Żeby chociaż raz wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem. Isart nerwowo pukał palcami o stół, Carlias przyciskał prowizoryczny opatrunek do rany po postrzale z kuszy, Estrian z irytacją ostrzył swój Zakaziański Pałasz, a Tirian, od niedawna były przywódca ich bojówek, leżał po drugiej stronie miasta z dużym wgnieceniem w czole. Borvir, czując się poniekąd winny tej porażki, patrzył na pozostałych. Napięcie rosło, Zarthim się spóźniał. Wszyscy byli pewni że robił to specjalnie, chciał tak to rozegrać. Czekali więc już drugą godzinę po ich powrocie. Dwuskrzydłowe drzwi otworzyły się głośno, do sali narad wkroczył szybkim krokiem Zarthim. Niewysoki Skakdi Lodu zajął miejsce u szczytu stołu. Przez moment zbierał myśli, potem cicho zaczął, patrząc na pusty drugi koniec stołu. - Czy powinienem wam przypomnieć ile pieniędzy zainwestowano w tę akcję?- odpowiedziała mu wymowna cisza.- Czy naprawdę przeprowadzenie bijatyki na dużą skalę was przerasta? Czy to ponad wasze kompetencje?- ciągnął spokojnym zimnym tonem.- Czy mam wam przypomnieć jakie zagrożenie dla naszych interesów stanowią Czarne Maski?- przerwał na moment, odetchnął. - Z całym szacunkiem, ale...- zaczął Borvir i nie dokończył. Zarthim spojrzał na niego i użył swojego wzroku uderzeniowego. Borvir wyleciał z pokoju. Razem z krzesłem. I sporym kawałkiem szyby. A właściwie kawałkami. Gdy do Skakdi dotarł głuchy odgłos uderzenia o grunt, Skakdi Lodu kontynuował, tym razem z mocą. - Czego potrzebujecie do zwycięstwa? Lepszego uzbrojenia? Lepszych dowódców? Mam sam poprowadzić ten szturm? Mam wynająć jakiegoś płatnego zabójcę...?- wciąż cisza. Zarthim popatrzył po zgromadzonych wściekle.- No, mówcie! Najemnika? Uzbrojenia? Na Irnakka, ogłuchliście? Isart spojrzał na Carliasa, Carlias na Estriana, Estrian na Isarta. W końcu Skakdi Błyskawicy odezwał się. - Wiemy, że wprowadzenie tego planu w życie kosztowało nas mnóstwo środków, ale to nie w tym problem. Wystarczyło nam ludzi i wyposażenia, problemem okazało się... specyficzne budownictwo.- powiedział niepewnie. Gdyby mógł, Zarthim zabiłby go wzrokiem. - Mianowicie? - Nasi ludzie nie sforsowali bramy.- rzucił cicho Estrian. Carlias pomyślał przez moment, że ktoś znów wyleci przez okno, ale Zarthim najwyraźniej nie mógł się skupić na dwóch osobach jednocześnie. - Powiedzmy, że jestem w stanie to wybaczyć.- Zarthim odetchnął ciężko.- Chcę usłyszeć wasze pomysły na pozbycie się problemu Ressama. - Może rzeczywiście powinniśmy załatwić sobie płatnego zabójcę?- głośno myślał Estrian. - Trochę nie po zakaziańsku.- rzucił Carlias.- Ale jeśli pomoże... - Ktoś od nas?- zapytał Zarthim, podchwyciwszy własny pomysł.- Pewnie tak byłoby łatwiej. I taniej. - Ktokolwiek, kiedykolwiek widział cicho walczącego Skakdi?- zapytał retorycznie Isart.- Toa, może Vortixx. - Czy Toa przypadkiem nie są... no wiecie, szlachetni, bezinteresowni, nie zabijają?- zapytał zdziwiony Skakdi Powietrza. - Sprawa Hadrava, coś ci świta?- rzucił Skakdi Błyskawicy. - Hmm... Osiem trupów, straż ścigająca rozwścieczonego Muakę po mieście, listy gończe za Toa Grawitacji i Matoraninem? Ten Muaka był zabawny. - Jest coś jest zabawnego we flakach strażników rozwleczonych po ulicy?- zapytał Estrian. Carlias uśmiechnął się tak obrzydliwie, jak tylko mógł, i odpowiedział. - Coś jest, ale nie zdefiniuję ci co. ---- Jakiś czas później... Navu siedział w portowej tawernie "Pod bezzębnym Tahtorahkiem" od prawie godziny. Trzeba przyznać, Zakazianie umieją wymyślać ciekawe nazwy. Było dobrze po południu, gdy najemnik kończył pierwsze piwo, a za nim otworzyły się drzwi. Wszedł przez nie Corenastan w czerwono-srebrnym pancerzu, usiadł obok Toa i zamówił piwo. - Za zimno dziś na... Cholera, zapomniałem jak szło to hasło. Trudno. Navu, prawda?- Corenastan obrócił głowę w stronę Navu. Toa otaksował go wzrokiem. Przybysz był wysoki, nosił zwyczajny pancerz Corenastan, przy pasie miał dwa charakterystyczne Zakaziańskie Sierpy. Sprawiał wrażenie rozgarniętego. - Tak, to ja. Sequar?- Corenastan kiwnął głową i podał Toa rękę. Ten uścisnął ją i obrócił się w stronę przybysza.- Masz być moim przewodnikiem, tak? - To formalność, przecież byłeś już na Zakazie - widząc lekko zdziwione spojrzenie Navu, dodał:- Nie udawaj, o Hadravie wie ćwierć wyspy. Tak spektakularnej śmierci szefa mafii nie było od dawna. Znasz szczegóły zlecenia? - Zabójstwo Ressama, bossa gangów. Zleceniodawcą był chyba Zarthim - Corenastan łyknął piwa i kiwnął głową, a Navu kontynuował.- Coś, albo ktoś, na kogo powinienem uważać? - Z której strony barykady? - Z każdej. - Z naszej Isart i Carlias. Carlias jest prawą ręką szefa - tą silniejszą. Kawał barbarzyńcy, impulsywny nawet jak na Skakdi - Sequar powiedział to z zauważalną irytacją. Po krótkim zastanowieniu kontynuował.- Isart to jego lewa ręka. Bystry, sprytny, przebiegły jak diabli. Nie podpadnij mu. Z tamtej uważałbym na Draihana, to jeden z zaufanych ludzi Ressama.- Sequar pociągnął łyk alkoholu i mówił dalej.- Wielki jak Kane-Ra i podobnie silny. Jego osobisty ochroniarz. Możesz go zostawić Carliasowi - Corenastan uśmiechnął się lekko.- To na tyle. Pytania? - Coś o Ressamie, żebym mógł w spokoju dopić piwo?- Navu obrócił wyszczerbiony kufel w ręce. - Boss Czarnych Masek, obecnie walczy o władzę na południu. Cała ta walka trwa już tak długo, że Isartowi znudziło się przekierowywanie okaleczonych tępaków na stanowiska nadzorcze przy rozładunku towarów. Do tego po ostatniej porażce zasugerował wynajęcie specjalisty do pozbycia się problemu - Navu uśmiechnął się i dopił piwo. - Dobra, starczy.- Navu wstał i rzucił na bar kilka widgetów. Sequar zrobił to samo i wyszli. Owiało ich chłodne powietrze. Na Zakazie zaczynała się wiosna, ale było jeszcze dość zimno. Skakdi w porcie zajmowali się głównie ładunkiem i rozładunkiem statków, kilku z nich zarządzało całą operacją, kilku przemytników przyjmowało zlecenia od podejrzanie wyglądających typków, kilku strażników udawało, że nie widzi nielegalnego towaru. I nie było w tym nic dziwnego - na Zakaz nie docierały żadne "legalne" środki transportu - statki, te wodne i te powietrzne, omijały wyspę od początku wojny domowej. W miastach wszystko trochę ostygło i ograniczyło się do potyczek gangów. Na prowincji sytuacja była znacznie gorsza - tam wojacy pomniejszych lordów naparzali się kilka razy w tygodniu, jeśli nie codziennie. Mimo to oficjalnie wyspa była pod swego rodzaju kwarantanną, ale tak naprawdę w każdym większym porcie można było trafić na przemytnika albo korsarza, który za garść widgetów mógł przetransportować na Zakaz. Navu przypłynął na statku Estriana, korsarza zależnego od jego zleceniodawcy, Zarthima. Sam Estrian niewiele wiedział, podał Navu lokalizację, hasło i imię przewodnika. Sequar kluczył zręcznie między przemytnikami, handlarzami, paserami, najmitami, złodziejami i wieloma innymi typami spod ciemnej gwiazdy kręcącymi się w porcie. Po dłuższym marszu dotarli do siedziby Zarthima. Sam budynek wyróżniał się na tle otaczających go szarych, parterowych domków. Wysoki na trzy kondygnacje, był połączeniem surowej architektury Zakazu i bardziej przystępnego stylu kojarzącego się z Metru Nui. Jasna fasada, duże okna i ozdobny gzyms wyraźnie odcinały się od reszty krajobrazu. Tablica obok wysokich drzwi nazywała budynek "Siedzibą Zarządu Gildii Kupieckiej Zarthima". - Faktycznie mniej więcej tak to działa. Dajemy kupcom wsparcie, w razie potrzeby ochronę przed napadami, rozszerzamy ich siatkę kontaktów - wyjaśnił Sequar. - I, jeśli nie przystąpią na waszą propozycję, udowadniacie im, że ochrona przed napadami się przydaje - dodał Toa z przekąsem. - Skądże, wcale nie. Nasze bojówki są zajęte walką z bojówkami Ressama. Sequar pchnął skrzydło drzwi i weszli. Wnętrza pasowały do reszty budowli - urządzone na bogato, z przepychem. Corenastan co jakiś czas kiwał przechodzącym Skakdi głową, aż do gabinetu szefa organizacji. Przewodnik zapukał, a gdy usłyszał polecenie wejścia, otworzył drzwi. Toa wszedł zaraz za Sequarem, podeszli do dużego biurka z ciemnego drewna, za którym siedział Zarthim. Navu spojrzał na przywódcę organizacji. Zarthim był Skakdi Lodu, troszeczkę niższym od Toa Grawitacji, nie nosił broni. Był lekko poirytowany, ale sprawiał wrażenie rozsądnego. Oprócz niego w gabinecie byli także trzej inni Skakdi: jednego z nich Navu już znał, to był Estrian, korsarz Zarthima. Dwóch pozostałych zidentyfikował jako Isarta i Carliasa. Pierwszy stał odwrócony w stronę okna, bokiem do przybyszy. Carlias opierał się o ścianę z drugiej strony pomieszczenia, tuż obok Estriana. Ci dwaj byli swoimi przeciwieństwami. Isart, sądząc po ozdobnym, biało-niebieskim pancerzu, Skakdi Błyskawicy, był wysoki i smukły, jak na Zakazianina miał całkiem "szlachetne" oblicze, sądząc po postawie nie był typem wojownika. Półtorak, który nosił przy pasie też sprawiał nieporęcznej ozdoby. Carlias był kompletnie inny. Niski, szeroki w barach, z twarzą barbarzyńcy. Lewa ręka Skakdi Powietrza była zastąpiona protezą. Nosił długie, ząbkowane ostrze, a po sposobie ruchów można było wywnioskować że umie się nim posługiwać. Zarthim zmierzył Toa wzrokiem, wstał i wyciągnął do niego rękę. - Zarthim - przedstawił się boss. - Navu - Toa uścisnął rękę Zakazianina, a gdy ten wskazał mu krzesło po drugiej stronie biurka, usiadł. Sequar stanął obok Carliasa i Estriana. - Witaj na Zakazie - Zarthim chciał przyjaźnie się uśmiechnąć, ale przez jego Zakaziańską aparycję, wyszło mu to okrutnie źle.- Estriana i Sequara już znasz, to są Carlias i Isart - Skakdi Powietrza kiwnął mu głową, a jego towarzysz odwrócił się do Navu i rzucił mu obojętne, nieco zmęczone spojrzenie.- Potrzebujesz jakichś wskazówek dotyczących Ressama lub jego ludzi? - Dam sobie radę. - Dobrze, profesjonalne podejście. Dziś masz wolne. Odpocznij, skompletuj uzbrojenie, rozejrzyj się po mieście. Gdybyś potrzebował jakiejś pomocy - wyposażenia, odwrócenia uwagi - moi ludzie są do twojej dyspozycji.- powiódł wzrokiem po swoich ludziach i znów spojrzał na Navu.- Na dziś tyle, jesteście wolni. Trzech Skakdi, Corenastan i Toa wyszli z pomieszczenia. Isart, Sequar i Estrian ruszyli w swoją stronę, rozmawiając o dostawie nielegalnego towaru ze Steltu. Carlias spojrzał w stronę Navu. - Twój pokój to 3J, łap - Skakdi rzucił najemnikowi klucz, ten złapał go w powietrzu.- Idziemy wieczorem na miasto, ja i Sequar. Możesz się przyłączyć, zobaczysz trochę zakaziańskich krajobrazów - Skakdi uśmiechnął się tak, jak Skakdi potrafią się uśmiechać - złośliwie i paskudnie. To o czym mówił też kojarzyło się Toa z określeniami złośliwie i paskudnie. - Zgoda. ---- Wieczorem Navu, Sequar i Carlias zgodnie z umową wyruszyli na miasto. Trzeba przyznać, południowy Zakaz nie robił zbyt pozytywnego wrażenia: budynki, w większości szare, były mocno zaniedbane. Wszechobecne stragany wypełnione różnymi "dobrami" - od podrób Xiańskiej broni energetycznej po protodermis udające hartowaną stal. Ponad połowa przemierzających ulice Zakazu nosiła broń - strażnicy, cała masa najemników, jacyś drobni złodzieje, inne typy spod ciemnnej gwiazdy. Pozostali albo szli najszybciej jak mogli, albo sami mieli uzbrojoną obstawę. Carlias i Sequar, obaj ubrani w czarne płaszcze chroniące przed wiatrem, rozmawiali o kolejnych potyczkach bojówek obu gangów. - Słyszałem o nich, ale nie widziałem żadnych bitew. Biją się po kanałach?- zapytał Toa z nutą kpiny. - Gdzie tam - Carlias machnął ręką.- Do północy strażnicy są na ulicach aktywni, potem się rozchodzą. A wtedy się zaczynają problemy. Dzikusy od Ressama snują się po ulicach i zaczepiają wracających z tawern. Do świtu trupy są uprzątane, rano nie ma już ani śladu. Ale ludzie giną. Myślisz, że jak straciłem rękę? - Karmiąc Muakę waszego szefa?- zakpił Navu. - Skąd pomysł?- zapytał Sequar. - Nie wiem czemu, ale wasi przywódcy mają tendencję do posiadania Muaki. Bardzo fajna sprawa, muszę przyznać. Widzieliście kiedyś jak taki Muaka pięknie rozszarpuje strażników swojego właściciela? - Ach tak, sprawa Hadrava. Faktycznie, chyba nawet obecny władca Zakazu ma Muakę. Jak mu tam? Nekann? Netant?- Carlias nie mógł sobie przypomnieć. - Nektann?- podsunął Sequar. - Taaak, chyba Nektann. Nieważne jak ma na imię, nie porządzi sobie długo. W centrum tłuką się i tłuką, władcy zmieniają się częściej niż pogoda. I szczerze mówiąc, nam to sprzyja. Broń i medykamenty są im potrzebne jak powietrze. Póki nie zabiorą się za nas, dobrze jest. A jak tu wejdą...- Carlias uderzył mechaniczną ręką we wnętrze drugiej.- Niewiele z nich zostanie. - Sami nie dacie im rady - zauważył Navu. - Nieważne jaka będzie sytuacja gangów, południe się obroni. Jeśli jedna ze stron wygra, zagarnie część sił drugiej i spokojnie obroni swoje terytoria. Jeśli konflikt będzie się ciągnął, to Zarthim i Ressam podadzą sobie ręce i dopiero gdy obronią swoje, rzucą się sobie do gardeł - wyjaśnił Sequar. Kontynuując pogawędkę na temat sytuacji politycznej na Zakazie, doszli do tawerny. Był to znacznie większy przybytek niż portowy "bezzębny Tahtorahk". Usiedli przy jednym z kilku wolnych stołów. Po chwili podeszła do nich kelnerka. Jak na Zakaziankę przystało, była prawie tak urodziwa jak Ślimaki Grzbietowe na jej kręgosłupie. Cała trójka zamówiła po piwie. W pomieszczeniu było duszno i głośno, więc ich rozmowa musiała zaczekać - nie było sensu drzeć się do osoby po drugiej stronie stołu. Siedzieli więc wygodnie, co jakiś czas wymieniając dowcipne uwagi na temat wyjątkowo "uroczych" kelnerek i innych klientów. Oprócz tego posłuchali opowieści kilku informatorów, zapisali hasła przeznaczone tylko dla Isarta i Zarthima, pograli odrobinę... ---- Po niecałych dwóch godzinach i jakichś dwunastu piwach (na trzech, oczywiście) do ich stolika podszedł Steltianin klasy średniej w czarno-zielonym pancerzu. Z całej trójki najsłabszą głowę okazał się mieć Skakdi, a najmocniejszą Corenastan. Carlias był już więc średnio świadomy wszystkiego wokół, Navu trzymał się dzielnie, choć odczuwał już działanie alkoholu, a Sequar siedział zupełnie trzeźwy i przytomny. Gdy nieznajomy pojawił się obok nich, Carlias podniósł na niego wzrok, a Sequar odezwał się, zanim Zakazianin zdążył to zrobić. - W czym możemy ci pomóc?- zapytał Corenastan bez emocji. - W spuszczeniu sobie batów - warknął przybyły. - Wieśniacki tekst, ale da się zrobić.- powiedział Carlias i, nie zdejmując płaszcza, chwiejąc się lekko, wstał. Navu i Sequar popatrzyli po sobie, obaj nie przewidzieli tak szybkiego rozwoju sytuacji. Steltianin bez zastanowienia spróbował zadać Zakazianinowi cios. Ten odchylił się w bok unikając prostego i złapał prawą ręką nadgarstek napastnika. Przybysz zdziwił się szybkim unikiem, i nawet nie uniósł gardy, gdy spod płaszcza błysnęła stalowa dłoń i wyrżnęła go na odlew w szczękę. Steltianin zatoczył się, upadł na jedno kolano i podpierając się ręką złapał za silnie krwawiące usta. - Zwijamy się. Czarne Maski. Wcześniej niż zwykle - najwyraźniej dawka adrenaliny orzeźwiła Skakdi. Sequar wstał, spojrzał na klęczącego Steltianina, pokazał Carliasowi uniesiony kciuk i poszedł zapłacić. Po krótkiej chwili on, Skakdi i Toa zgodnie ruszyli w stronę wyjścia. Wyszli w chłodny, wiosenny wieczór. Ciemne ulice Zakazu nieco opustoszały. Navu i jego towarzysze zatrzymali się dopiero za czwartym budynkiem. - Przecież nie będzie nas gonił - stwierdził Carlias.- Nie z wybitą szczęką. - Nie był sam. Było z nim jeszcze z pięć Masek - powiedział Sequar. - Masek?- zapytał najemnik. - Czarne Maski, ludzie Ressama. Noszą maski, tłuką się z naszymi. Proste i logiczne. - wyjaśnił Skakdi. - Idą. - szepnął Sequar i zdjął z pleców dwa Zakaziańskie Sierpy. Carlias zamontował na protezie krótkie, czarne ostrze, a w prawą rękę wziął długi, ząbkowany pałasz. Navu wyjął tylko Błysk, Grom zostawił na wszelki wypadek przy udzie. Rzeczywiście, w ich stronę zmierzało trzech Skakdi i Vortixx. Sequar wystawił rękę, uniósł trzy palce. Zgiął pierwszy. Drugi. Trzeci. Potem wszystko potoczyło się bardzo szybko. Navu złapał za parapet okienny i podciągnął się. Carlias wyskoczył zza rogu, ostrzem na protezie zablokował atak najszybciej reagującego przeciwnika i bez problemu rozpłatał go prawie na pół - ząbki ostrza przebiły lekki pancerz i zaorały organiczne tkanki od ramienia po biodro. W tym czasie Sequar zaatakował Lawą Vortixx. Ten nie miał najmniejszych szans - Corenastan skierował strumień w jego pierś i wojownik z Xii zginął od razu. Dwaj pozostali Skakdi wycofali się i ustawili gotowi do walki. I wtedy za ich plecami z dachu zeskoczył Navu. Wylądował gładko, a gdy przeciwnicy odwrócili się gwałtownie, Toa szybko złapał ich za głowy i zderzył skroniami. Obaj osunęli się nieprzytomni na bruk. - Dobijamy nowicjuszy?- Carlias spojrzał pytająco na Sequara. - Nie, zostaw - odpowiedział Corenastan i rzucił okiem na leżących Zakazian.- Jeszcze sobie trochę pośpią, wracamy. ---- Następnego dnia rano Navu, Carlias i Isart przy śniadaniu przyglądali się mapie okolic posiadłości Ressama. - Istotnie, prawdziwa twierdza.- podsumował Isart, spoglądając na Navu. Toa pokiwał głową.- Carlias, do ciężkiej cholery, mógłbyś nie kruszyć na nasze cenne mapy?! - Mógłbym. Ale i tak będę.- odpowiedział między kęsami Carlias. - A żeby cię Irnakk porwał...- mruknął Isart. - Nasz plan zakładał sforsowanie bramy i pozorowanie napadu rabunkowego. Nie muszę chyba mówić, że nie poszło po naszej myśli.- wyjaśnił Skakdi Błyskawicy, wciąż patrząc z irytacją na towarzysza. - Bardzo subtelne.- rzucił Toa.- Może wejście przez ogród. Ilu strażników tam stawiają? - Najczęściej dwóch. Jakiś pomysł jak się tam dostaniesz? - Tylne wejście jest zbyt oczywiste? - Jest jedno, ale nie ułatwi ci sprawy.- Sequar przesunął palcem po mapie.- Tutaj. Widzisz te dwa budynki? Borvir, gdy jeszcze...- Sequar popatrzył szybko na Isarta i Carliasa.- z nami pracował, twierdził, że jest między nimi wąska uliczka, od strony której jest drugie wejście do ogrodów. Samo dojście do ogrodów to nie taki problem, większym problemem będzie dostanie się do uliczki. Jest tam tylko jedno wejście, od strony tego budynku. Carlias spojrzał na mapę, po czym uśmiechnął się nieprzyjemnie. - Będziesz mnie potrzebował. To jest najniebezpieczniejsza speluna na całej tej cholernej wyspie. ---- Opowieść VI - Stelt Obudził się obolały i pobity, zły i sfrustrowany. Drewniana skrzynia była zbita mocno, a Toa był zbyt zbity by móc się z niej wydostać. Wszelkie dźwięki były przytłumione. Rozmowy Steltian, którzy go przewozili. Trzaskający bicz. Stukot kół wozu. Jak to mogło się tak skończyć? Złe informacje... Nieaktualne mapy... Cynk dla bardzo złych ludzi... Próbował jeszcze nad tym myśleć, ale głowę rozsadzał mu pulsujący ból. Kanohi... A właśnie, co z nią? Pamiętał, że zanim stracił przytomność, stracił też maskę. Wrzucili ją do skrzyni? Ruszył delikatnie rękoma, w końcu trafił na znajomy kształt. Broń. Sztylet czuł przy pasie, ale nie miał nawet siły po niego sięgnąć. Moc? Zużyta do cna... Wóz, a razem z nim cały ładunek, podskakiwał na każdym wyboju, a Toa odczuwał to bardzo boleśnie. Chciał zetrzeć z twarzy zaschniętą krew, ale było za ciasno. Siedział więc bez ruchu, czując jak naciągnięte i odrętwiałe mięśnie znów zaczynają boleć. Nie myśląc o niczym czekał na koniec nużącej podróży. Po kilku, kilkunastu, a może kilkudziesięciu chwilach (dla mimowolnego pasażera to i tak była wieczność) wóz zatrzymał się. Poczuł jak ktoś ściąga powoli skrzynię na ziemię, usłyszał przytłumione głosy. Coś zgrzytnęło za jego głową, ale był zbyt zamroczony by to z czymś skojarzyć. Sekundę później ściana skrzyni za nim otworzyła się, a on runął w tył. Zmrużył oczy, po kilku godzinach w ciemności (a może minęło więcej czasu?), słońce gwałtownie go oślepiło. Nagle przesłoniła je Steltianka klasy wyższej z łomem w dłoni. Cmoknęła i pokręciła głową z wyraźnym niezadowoleniem. - Miał być co najwyżej lekko poturbowany...- Steltianka odrzuciła łom i kucnęła przy głowie Toa.- ...a wygląda jakbyście rzucili go pod łapy Tahtorahka. Jeśli ma coś pogruchotane, to macie moje słowo - zrobię wam, co do jednego, to samo co wy jemu. Jakieś straty? - Siedmiu...- wymamrotał nieśmiało Steltianin klasy średniej stojący obok. Jego szefowa otworzyła szerzej oczy i wyprostowała się. - Słucham? Czy mógłbyś powtórzyć?- zapytała z uprzejmością podszytą ironią. - Straciliśmy siedmiu ludzi.- powiedział już głośniej i wyraźniej. - Ten tutaj Toa, mniejszy od ciebie o połowę, zabił siedmiu moich łowców?- kontynuowała tym samym tonem. Znów kucnęła przy leżącym Toa i klasnęła kilkukrotnie.- Zabiłeś siedmiu moich ludzi.- rzuciła z podziwem i znów wstała. Tym razem zwróciła się w stronę swojego adiutanta.- Niezły jest.- mówiąc to cofnęła rękę i zadała mu potężny sierpowy. Steltianin runął jak kłoda. Toa wciąż leżał zamroczony, rozmowy słuchał bez zainteresowania. Steltianka pochyliła się nad nim i poklepała go po policzku. - Oj Navu, Navu... Obyś był wart tych siedmiu łowców... ---- Toa Grawitacji potem nie pamiętał już nic. Chyba oberwał łomem po głowie, w każdym razie stracił przytomność. Teraz leżał, w nieco lepszym stanie, na kamiennym blacie. Gapił się w sufit, czując tępy ból w prawym ramieniu i lewej stopie. Podniósł na moment głowę i spojrzał na nogi: stopa była cała, na miejscu i pod prawidłowym kątem. Nieco uspokojony położył się. Widział lekko nieostro, wciąż był zamroczony. Dotarły do niego kroki dwóch osób, potem trzaśnięcie drzwi. I znajome głosy - kobiecy i męski. - ...twój cenny Vortixx beze mnie nie dożyje jutra, a ty ściągasz mnie do jakiegoś nowicjusza, którego twoje zbiry pobiły? Może sama się nim zajmiesz, do ciężkiej cholery?- Navu gdzieś już słyszał ten głos, z czymś mu się kojarzył. Z czymś odległym, ale dobrym. Usłyszał jeszcze plask i niezadowolony jęk mężczyzny. Jego rozmówczyni uderzyła go otwartą dłonią w twarz. - Jeśli poradzisz sobie z tym nowicjuszem, rzucę swojego cennego Vortixx Pustynnemu Skorpionowi. Jeśli ci się nie uda, rzucę mu ciebie.- syknęła. Ją Toa Grawitacji rozpoznał prawie od razu - to ona wyciągnęła go ze skrzyni kilka godzin wcześniej.- Ten nowicjusz złamałby połowę moich gladiatorów na pół. Zabił siedmiu moich łowców. - Łowców.- prychnął medyk.- Jeśli zabił ich siedmiu, to może zarobi dla ciebie tyle, żebyś wynajęła porządnych? Ci których teraz masz nie są warci bandaży, którymi ich łatam. No to zobaczmy tego twojego nowicjusza...- nad leżącym pochylił się medyk o tak znajomym głosie. Oczom Toa Grawitacji ukazała się błękitna Pakari. Obaj Toa rozpoznali się dopiero po chwili. Medyk zaklął siarczyście jak nigdy dotąd. - Aż tak z nim źle? Zatłukę tych kretynów.- warknęła Steltianka. - Nie, dam sobie z nim radę... Zostaw to mnie. Idź zobacz czy Vortixx jeszcze żyje. Steltianka wyszła i zatrzasnęła za sobą drzwi. Navu obrócił głowę i spojrzał na stojącego obok medyka. Ten wział misę z wodą i jakąś szmatę, po czym przysunął sobie krzesło. Rzucił jeszcze okiem na rany Navu i usiadł. Zmył krew z twarzy i westchnął ciężko. - Masz siłę to wyjaśnić? - Krios...?- Toa Grawitacji spróbował unieść się na łokciu, ale bezskutecznie. - Tak. Spokojnie, nie ruszaj się. Miejmy nadzieję, że Demara im przypieprzy tak jak oni tobie...- Krios wstał i sięgnął po bandaże. Navu miał w głowie gonitwę pytań: kim jest Demara, gdzie są, skąd Krios się tu wziął... Nie wiedząc od czego zacząć, rzucił głupio: - Od kiedy przeklinasz?- wychrypiał. Medyk machnął ręką i kucnął przy ramieniu Navu. Popatrzył sceptycznie, sięgnął po pęsetę i zaczął wyciągać drobne odłamki szkła. Najemnik zacisnął szczęki z bólu. - Przy tych zbirach się chamieje. Nic nie poradzę.- wyjaśnił Toa Lodu, wyciągając kolejny kawałek szyby, przez którą Toa musiał się przebić. - Gdzie... Gdzie my w ogóle jesteśmy? - Uuu, porządnie cię obili... Trzecia arena Steltu... - Gladiator? Zostałeś gladiatorem? - Pewnie rzuciliby mnie na pożarcie tym cholernym bandziorom, gdybym nie udowodnił przydatności jako medyk. Mało mają tu niewolników-medyków. - A ta... Demara? - Demara? Ta zdzira, której ludzie ci to zrobili. Łowczyni niewolników, właścicielka trzech, z tobą czterech gladiatorów... - Mhmm...- Toa przymknął oczy, dopiero po chwili dotarło do niego co usłyszał.- Czekaj, że co? Właścicielka...- Gdy Krios zaczął bandażować ranę na prawym ramieniu, Navu syknął, po czym wymamrotał.- A przecież to miała być łatwa robota... Chwilę po tym stracił przytomność. ---- Kowal areny okazał się być przeciętnym przedstawicielem średniej klasy Steltu. Palenisko było nieczyszczone od przynajmniej kilkunastu lat (co dla ucznia kowala było niewyobrażalną zbrodnią), a młoty i kowadło pamiętały chyba Wielkie Istoty. Na stole w kuźni stała skrzynka wypełniona matowo-srebrnymi obręczami, które, sądząc po wyglądzie, były zrobione z Ultianu. Taką właśnie obrożę zatrzaśnięto na szyi Toa, przyczepiając do niej długi na bio łańcuch. Irytująco uwierała na karku, ale nic nie mógł na to poradzić. Demara pewnie złapała za koniec łańcucha i ruszyła w stronę trybun. Navu ruszył za nią, z nienawiścią wpatrując się w otaczających go Steltian. Niektórzy witali przechodzącą łowczynię, inni pożądliwie na nią spoglądali. Steltianka poprowadziła swojego niewolnika do zadaszonej loży dla najbogatszych widzów i właścicieli gladiatorów. Byli niewiele ponad trzy bio nad areną, z przodu musiał siedzieć ktoś ważny - pierwszy rząd był szczelnie obstawiony identycznymi strażnikami z robotniczej klasy Steltu. Demara usiadła na brzegu jednego z ostatnich rzędów. Toa Grawitacji stał obok, przyglądając się strażnikom. Każdy z nich trzymał w rękach halabardę, przy pasach nosili krótką broń sieczną. - Walka się zaczęła, gladiatorze.- szepnęła złośliwie Steltianka, ciągnąc delikatnie za łańcuch. Rzeczywiście, na arenie pojawili się dwaj wojownicy: Vortixx i Steltianin klasy niewolniczej. Pierwszy był odrobinę wyższy od Navu, drugi o dobre dwa bio. Gdyby wyciągnął rękę, mógłby podać coś ludziom siedzącym w pierwszym rzędzie loży. Większy gladiator był uzbrojony w jednoręczny topór i tarczę (za którą Navu mógłby się schować cały), mniejszy miał ze sobą tylko dwa wąskie sztylety. Sądząc po reakcjach licznej widowni, Steltianin był ich ulubieńcem i faworytem. Gladiatorzy ustawili się jakieś pięć bio od siebie i czekali na znak. - Ten w czerwonej pelerynie - zaczęła Demara, wskazujac Steltianina klasy niewolniczej, który stał na przeciwko loży.- to Mistrz Gladiatorów. Sam kiedyś też był gladiatorem, a po wygraniu pięciu turniejów został tu kimś w rodzaju nadzorcy walk. Mistrz Gladiatorów dał wojownikom znak do rozpoczęcia walki. Niewolnicy zaczęli walkę. Steltianin ruszył jako pierwszy, zadając cios z góry toporem. Vortixx błyskawicznie przetoczył się na bok, wstał i płynnie przeszedł z uniku do kontrataku. Najpierw ciął szeroko na wysokości żeber przeciwnika, potem uniknął pchnięcia tarczą. Steltianin najpierw zagarnął toporem, a gdy Vortixx zrobił unik zgodnie z jego przewidywaniami, grzmotnął go tarczą. Xianin oderwał się od ziemi, poszybował moment i wylądował jakieś pięć czy sześć bio dalej. Tłum ryknął, zachwycony ciosem większego gladiatora. - Nie jestem nawet w połowie tak zwinny i giętki jak ten Vortixx.- mruknął pod nosem Navu. Demara usłyszała to i odpowiedziała: - Może to i lepiej dla ciebie. Gdybyś był tak zwinny i giętki jak on, byłbyś moim niewolnikiem do innych celów. Toa zignorował tę idiotyczną uwagę i skupił się na gladiatorach. Vortixx stanął już na nogi, Steltianin był gotowy na kolejne starcie. Tym razem ciął na prawe ramię przeciwnika. Ten kucnął nisko i obskoczył przeciwnika. Odrzucił jeden ze swoich puginałów, ujął drugi oburącz i wbił go między łopatki Steltianina. - Mniejszy niespodziewanie wygrywa z faworyzowanym większym. Jak oryginalnie.- rzucił Navu. Steltianka go zignorowała. Steltianin upuścił tarczę i runął na kolana. Vortixx odsunął się od przegranego, uniósł ręce i ukłonił się publiczności, czekając na wiwaty i oklaski. Nie doczekał się. Spróbował jeszcze raz, ostentacyjnie przykładając rękę do ucha. Dopiero po chwili rozległo się ciche, równomierne skandowanie, do którego dołączało się coraz więcej osób. Wesoły Vortixx uśmiechnął się, ukłonił po raz kolejny, po czym znieruchomiał. Dotarło do niego co skanduje tłum. - SPART, SPART, SPART! SPART, SPART, SPART! Odwrócił się. Steltianin podniósł się z kolan, trzymał topór w prawej ręce. W lewej miał zakrwawiony sztylet. Cisnął małe ostrze pod nogi skamieniałego oponenta i złapał za topór oburącz. Uniósł go nad głowę. - SPART, SPART, SPART! SPART, SPART, SPART! Vortixx stał nieruchomo, opuścił głowę, przyklęknął. Widzowie wstali z miejsc, zaczęli wykrzykiwać różne niezrozumiałe słowa w wielu językach. Pokazywali kciuki w dół, niektórzy wyjęli noże i również skierowali je w dół. Spart, bo tak brzmiało imię Steltianina, odwrócił głowę w stronę loży. Patrzył na tego, kogo strażnicy tak chronili. Postać wstała, podniosła rękę... i opuściła ją gestem, który przywodził na myśl topór kata. Spart popatrzył jeszcze na klęczącego przed nim Vortixx. Ten podniósł na moment głowę i spojrzał hardo w oczy przeciwnika. Powiedział coś, ale nie sposób było dosłyszeć co. Topór opadł, a widownia ryknęła jeszcze głośniej. Steltianin spojrzał z niechęcią w jej stronę, podniósł leżącą kawałek dalej tarczę i zszedł z areny. ---- Maska i jego arsenał wylądowały w magazynie. Zamiast tego otrzymał bezużyteczną żelazną Hau. Mistrz Gladiatorów osobiście oprowadził go po pomieszczeniach dla gladiatorów: jadalni, zbrojowni, sali treningowej i sypialniach. Navu został więc sam w jadalni, pośród niewolników z całego świata. Chwilę po przybyciu skupiły się na nim spojrzenia jedzących gladiatorów. Toa rozważał przez moment podejście do okienka, przy którym wydawano posiłki, ale widok żeńskiej Steltianki klasy średniej skutecznie go odstraszył. W milczeniu usiadł przy stole, gdzie siedziało najmniej osób: dwóch średnio rozgarniętych Skakdi Ziemi oraz Kamienia i Vortixx. Zakazianie spojrzeli na Toa spode łba, a Vortixx zmierzył go wzrokiem i wyciągnął nad stołem rękę. - Vanyar. - Navu. - To są Lewy i Prawy. Obaj niemi. Chyba mieli jakieś swoje imiona, ale umknęły mi dawno temu.- Skakdi kiwnęli głowami w stronę Navu.- Co tu robi Toa? Jak ostatnio jeden tu trafił, rozszarpali go w drugiej walce. - Toa... Od dawna nie zachowuję się jak Toa... - Wiesz już kiedy masz pierwszą walkę? - Nie, jeszcze nie. - No to pewnie wcisną cię gdzieś rano za dwa, może trzy dni. Póki co rozejrzyj się, poznaj gladiatorów ze swojej grupy i stajni... - Grupy i stajni? - A, ty jeszcze nie wdrożony. Stajnia to gladiatorzy tego samego właściciela. Grupy, rzędy, stopnie, poziomy, ligi... Jakbyś tego nie nazwał, to taki sposób klasyfikacji gladiatorów. Piątki to gwiazdy, zbierają najwięcej kasy, widzów i zakładów. Jedynki to szambo, nowicjusze i trupy. Wychodzisz wyżej albo giniesz. - A wy jesteście w...? - Drugiej, czyli przeciętniactwo. Za pięć czy sześć walk też przejdziesz wyżej. - A potem? - Nie wiemy. Ja byłem kusznikiem, oni złodziejami. Nie mamy umiejętności gladiatorów. Nie przechodzimy wyżej. Navu zadał jeszcze kilka pytań, Vanyar udzielił mu kilku odpowiedzi. W tym czasie do stolika podszedł Steltianin klasy średniej. Toa i Vortixx umilkli. Steltianin wykonał dość wymowny gest, wyraźnie chciał przegonić słabszych gladiatorów. Kusznik nawet nie drgnął, Zakazianie spojrzeli na przybyłego bezczelnie. Navu również nie zareagował. Steltianin uniósł rękę z zaciśniętą pięścią. Zanim zdążył ją opuścić, za nadgarstek złapała go spora czerwona łapa. Druga chwyciła go za ramię i odwróciła. Wysoki Skakdi Ognia pogardliwie na niego prychnął i rzucił od niechcenia: - Chodź, zabaw się z ludźmi ze swojej ligi.- Steltianin odwrócił wzrok, Zakazianin zachęcił go gestem do ataku. Navu zauważył, że lewa ręka Skakdi jest silnie poparzona. - Dooobra, zostaw go, będzie grzeczny.- rzucił któryś z gladiatorów spoza pola widzenia Navu. Steltianin odszedł od stolika, miotając groźne spojrzenia w stronę Eruptisa i Vanyara. Vortixx nie reagował, Skakdi pomachał mu z nieprzyjemnym uśmiechem. Potem obrócił się w stronę Toa. - Nowy?- wyciągnął rękę.- Eruptis, czwórka, od Demary. - Navu... jedynka, też od Demary. - Ten półdebil, którego stąd przepędziłem to Werrt, ale ta wiedza ci się nie przyda. Jutro umrze.- widząc brak zrozumienia na twarzy rozmówcy, dodał - Ma jutro walkę z Alvarem. Vanyar uśmiechnął się błogo, a siedzący przy nim Skakdi spojrzeli jeden na drugiego z zadowoleniem. - Kim?- dopytał Toa. Słysząc to, Eruptis obszedł stół i dosiadł się obok Navu. - Widzisz tego szlachcica tam, w drugim końcu?- Skakdi dyskretnie wskazał omawianego wojownika. Był to Steltianin klasy wyższej, nosił ozdobny biały pancerz. Siedział sam.- To najlepsza obecnie czwórka. Mistrz szermierki. On i Werrt mają jutro walkę. Alvar... On go pokroi na drobno i sprawi, żeby to wyglądało na wypadek. Po prostu profesjonalista jakich mało. Navu kiwnął głową na znak, że zrozumiał. ---- Kwatery były ciasne, umieszczone na czwartej kondygnacji wschodniego budynku areny. Każdy właściciel wynajmował je dla swoich gladiatorów. Navu miał więc okazję poznać wojowników ze swojej "stajni". Oprócz Eruptisa, było ich tam jeszcze dwóch: Thalrar - Steltianin klasy niewolniczej i Ersaz - Skakdi Lodu. Pierwszy był u góry trzeciej ligi, drugi na jej początku. Obaj szybko zaakceptowali nowego, udzielając mu kilku małych porad. Spali na piętrowych łóżkach, Toa dostał posłanie na górze, nad Skakdi Ognia. Nie zadawali mu dużo pytań, najważniejsze brzmiało: - Grasz w karty? Navu grał raczej okazjonalnie, od Rijana podłapał kilka trików. Więc gdy wieczorem gladiatorzy (i Krios, któremu po prostu się nudziło) usiedli do stołu, Navu był wśród nich. Większość czasu spędzili na wymienianiu się głupawymi żartami, rozmowach o przewadze broni dwuręcznej nad jednoręczną (lub odwrotnie) i innych, jeszcze mniej ważnych rzeczach. Oprócz tego debatowali też o walkach - ich zasadach, lukach w zasadach, dostępnej broni i samych gladiatorach. Tych rozmów Toa Grawitacji słuchał bardzo uważnie - zaczynał się powoli orientować w sytuacji panującej na arenie. - A przy okazji, pamiętacie o jutrzejszej masakrze?- rzucił niedbale Thalrar tasując karty. Eruptis zareagował jako pierwszy. - Werrt i Alvar? Będzie zabawnie.- odparł krótko i uśmiechnął się po zakaziańsku. - A wy widzieliście? Wywiesili na stołówce listę walk na pojutrze. Obaj walczycie.- wtrącił się Ersaz.- Ty masz walkę z Saarhem, Toa walczy z... Ech, uciekło mi... Jakiś z trzeciej. - Trzeciej?- zapytał dość zdziwiony Navu.- Jestem w pierwszej, jak mogę walczyć z trzecią? - Różnie... Błąd w ustawianiu kolejności walk... Jeden z właścicieli dał w łapę tym, którzy je układają... Pech... Jest kilka możliwości. W każdym razie, walkę masz przed południem, nic specjalnego. Rozgrzewka dla plebsu. Niższe ligi walczą najwcześniej, popołudniami walczą średniacy, a wieczorem są widowiska.- Thalrar zaczął rozdawać. - W ogóle, co z Ithrallem? Żyje?- rzucił Ersaz po czym z niezadowoleniem spojrzał na swoje karty. - Chyba tak, ale jest w kiepskim stanie.- odpowiedział Eruptis. Chwilę później odwrócił się w stronę Navu.- Ithrall to właściciel tej pięknej areny i niektórych gladiatorów. Ma ostatnio problemy zdrowotne... Przypadłości typu noże w żebrach... Te sprawy. - Aaaaa tam, niech zdechnie.- dorzucił Ersaz.- Thalrar, zaczynamy. ---- - Kilka zasad, młody. To jest arena. Tu nie walczysz. Tu robisz przedstawienie. Nie chodzi o to, żeby zabić przeciwnika. Chodzi o to, żeby z nim wygrać. Musisz robić spektakl, bawić się szermierką. Inaczej publiczność nie będzie cię lubić. A jeżeli publiczność cię nie lubi, nie przychodzi na twoje walki. A jeżeli nie przychodzą, patron nie ma zysków. Czy naprawdę muszę tłumaczyć co się dzieje jeśli gladiator nie przynosi zysków? Wybrałeś sobie dobrą broń, Demara nieźle nas zaopatruje w tej kwestii.- Eruptis strzelił palcami i zaczął rozgrzewać nadgarstki, podczas gdy milcząca Ga-Matoranka w niewolniczej obroży zakładała mu masywne naramienniki.- Jeśli chodzi o przeciwnika, to walczysz z Irathem. Skakdi, niższy ode mnie, mniej więcej twojego wzrostu. Jest naprawdę niezły. Postaraj się nie zginąć, dasz radę? - Tak, raczej tak.- Navu kiwnął niezauważalnie głową.- Ile walk zajmuje przejście z pierwszej do drugiej? - Rekordem na obecną chwilę są dwie, największa znana mi liczba to dwanaście. Jeśli ktoś nie przechodzi wyżej, to albo ginie w kolejnej walce, albo przenoszą go gdzieś indziej. Przeciętnie od czterech do ośmiu. - Lepiej go poranić czy rozbroić? - Osobiście uważam, że to zależy od przeciwnika. Jeśli niczym ci nie podpadł albo jeśli nie stanowi zbyt dużego zagrożenia, rozbrój go. Jeśli to kawał gnoja, możesz go równie dobrze poranić. Poczekaj na werdykt, może większość pozwoli ci go zabić. - Rozumiem. Rozbrzmiały dźwięki rogów. - Rób swoje.- rzucił Eruptis i poklepał Toa po ramieniu. Wrota się otworzyły. Oślepiające słońce wdarło się do wyciemnionego zaplecza. Dość skromna publiczność zareagowała na wejście gladiatorów dość niechętnym, umiarkowanym aplauzem. Nic dziwnego, nieznośny upał wysysał siły. Lekki wiatr leniwie przeganiał ziarenka piasku. Na trybunach siedzieli głównie biedni Steltianie klasy średniej, gdzieniegdzie można też było zobaczyć Matoran i Skakdi. Po drugiej stronie areny, prawie dwadzieścia bio od Navu, pojawił się Skakdi Kamienia, Irath. Wyglądał na bardzo pewnego siebie, niósł w ręku ciężki dwuręczny morgensztern. Navu przemknęło przez myśl, że Braas z całą pewnością znałby nazwę tej broni. Chwila... Wekiera? Na widok wąskiego miecza w rękach Navu, na twarzy Zakazianina pojawił się rozbawiony grymas. Toa rzucił okiem na lożę, w której był z Demarą kilka dni wcześniej. Ona znów tam była, siedziała mniej więcej w połowie razem z dwoma innymi właścicielami. Nawet z tak dużej odległości najemnik widział jadowity uśmieszek jaki mu posłała. Toa Grawitacji przeniósł wzrok na Mistrza Gladiatorów. Ten uniósł i opuścił swój miecz, oficjalnie rozpoczynając walkę. Navu złapał miecz oburącz, uniósł go na wysokość tułowia przeciwnika i ruszył powoli przed siebie. Irath podszedł nieco bliżej, skracając dzielący ich dystans. Wekierę trzymał podobnie do długiego kija bojowego, ale przez balast w postaci kuli na końcu musiał inaczej rozkładać ciężar. Toa wiedział, że musi zdać się na uniki - taką broń mógłby zablokować tylko przy użyciu młota bojowego lub naprawdę grubej tarczy. Skakdi zaatakował jako pierwszy, ciosem podobnym do tych zadawanych halabardą. Navu odskoczył w tył i skontrował natychmiast po przechyleniu się wekiery w dół. Po szybkim doskoku przerzucił miecz do lewej ręki i uderzył płazem w skroń przeciwnika. Irath zdążył unieść drugi koniec swojej broni i zablokować klingę drzewcami. Żelazne okucia zadzwoniły o ostrze z metalicznego Protodermis. Skakdi obrócił wekierę obuchem do góry, w międzyczasie jego przeciwnik cofnął się o krok. Tym razem jako pierwszy zaatakował Toa - wróciwszy do oburęcznego chwytu, szeroko ciął na prawe ramię Zakazianina. Skakdi bez wysiłku przesunął swoją zasłonę w bok i zablokował cios. Natychmiast przeszedł do ofensywy, przekładając swoją broń niżej i atakując brzuch Toa długim szpikulcem na szczycie broni. Navu wykonał dość ryzykowny odskok w prawo, tuż przed czubkiem broni przeciwnika. Zanim Irath zdążył przesunąć broń w bok, najemnik cofnął prawą rękę i lewą ciął w napierśnik. Uderzenie było wymierzone wyżej, ale atak z lewej ręki obsunął się nieco w dół i zadał raczej niegroźną ranę tuż pod napierśnikiem. Skakdi ryknął i odepchnął Toa barkiem. Obaj trochę odetchnęli. Navu natarł trzymając broń oburącz, z lekkim wychyleniem na prawo. Zaczął krótkim cięciem z góry, które Irath przyjął na opuszczone poziomo drzewce swojej broni. Skakdi spojrzał z dezaprobatą na kolejną głęboką szczerbę. Toa poszedł za ciosem i uderzył kolanem w brzuch przeciwnika. Ten postąpił krok do tyłu i, jeszcze zanim odzyskał równowagę, otrzymał kolejny cios - Navu kopnął go wysoko, zaraz nad jeszcze świeżą raną. Wśród publiczności zapanowało drobne poruszenie. Zakazianin nie cofnął się tym razem, ale instynktownie przyłożył prawą rękę do nieznacznie krwawiącego torsu, w miejsce uderzenia. Ogromny błąd, pomyślał Toa Grawitacji. Zanim Skakdi zdążył zareagować, najemnik skoczył w przód, znalazł się po lewej stronie i złapał za wekierę tuż pod obuchem. Zaskoczony Irath obrócił głowę, tylko po to by oberwać tępą głowicą miecza Navu prosto między oczy zamiast w skroń. Oszołomiony przeciwnik runął na bok, zostawiając wekierę w lewej ręce Navu. Ten odrzucił ją na bok, daleko poza zasięg powalonego już Skakdi. Nieliczni widzowie poruszyli się niespokojnie, część z nich podeszła do barierek by widzieć chociaż odrobinę lepiej. Toa podszedł do leżącego i chwycił pewniej miecz. Odwrócił głowę w stronę loży. Demara i jeden z jej towarzyszy stali przy balustradzie - Vortixx uśmiechała się szeroko, a Steltianin patrzył z niedowierzaniem. Demara wystawiła rękę z opuszczonym kciukiem, w przeciwieństwie do reszty widowni. Ogromna część widzów chciała pozostawienia Skakdi przy życiu. Navu przychylił się do ich werdyktu - miecz przerzucił do lewej ręki, prawą wyciągnął do leżącego. Skakdi zdążył już uświadomić sobie porażkę, ale jakby nie wiedział co ma zrobić z ręką stojącego przed nim Toa. W końcu pozwolił sobie pomóc, nie był przyzwyczajony do jakiejkolwiek empatii na piasku areny. Publiczność pożegnała walczących skromnymi oklaskami. Gdy Navu zanurzył się w chłodnej, wyciemnionej zbrojowni, zobaczył gotowego do walki Eruptisa. Skakdi lekko oparł swój pałasz na lśniącym naramienniku i rzucił cicho: - Dobra robota. Oby tak dalej. Navu kiwnął głową i minął Skakdi w milczeniu. Miecz oddał Ga-Matorance, która wcześniej pomagała Eruptisowi. Ta przyjęła broń ze spuszczonym wzrokiem. Rogi rozbrzmiały ponownie, zapowiadając kolejną walkę. - Tam na górze jest niewielki taras, gdybyś chciał popatrzeć.- pisnęła nieśmiale Matoranka, wskazując schody po drugiej stronie. Toa podziękował i ruszył na górę. Po drodze spróbował rozmasować nieco kark - obroża uwierała niemiłosiernie. ---- Taras na szczęście był ocieniony, w przeciwieństwie do większości trybun. Navu podszedł do zardzewiałej balustrady, gdzie stał już Steltianin klasy wyższej, ten o którym dzień wcześniej mówił Eruptis. Alvar na pierwszy rzut oka mógł przypominać typowego przedstawiciela swojej rasy. Był bardzo wysoki, raczej smukły, nosił ozdobny pancerz i wąską szablę. Po dłuższej obserwacji można było dostrzec kilka różnic, takich jak czujna i napięta postawa oraz brak charakterystycznego dla jego pobratymców jaśniepańskiego wyrazu twarzy. Navu skupił się na złotych ornamentach pokrywających napierśnik i naramienniki. Skomplikowane zdobienia tworzyły uporządkowany wzór, który ponoć odzwierciedlał status i zamożność właściciela. W tym przypadku nic nie znaczył. Toa zadał sobie pytanie co Alvar tutaj robi. - Bezprawnie odebrano mi mój tytuł, mój majątek i mój honor.- rzucił Steltianin znużonym głosem. Do zszokowanego Toa dotarło, że gapił się na niego już dłuższą chwilę. Alvar uśmiechnął się lekko.- Tak, widziałem jak się na mnie patrzysz. Wszyscy nowi tak patrzą. Zostały mi tylko umiejętności, więc zabijam. Navu nie miał pojęcia co na to odpowiedzieć, więc przeniósł swój wzrok na rozpoczynającą się walkę. Saarth, przeciwnik Eruptisa, okazał się być dość nietypowym stworzeniem. Jego bronią był dość duży młot bojowy, ozdobiony licznymi pazurami i rogami Rahi. Prawdopodobnie należał do jednej z dzikich ras z Południowych Wysp, gdzie zapuszczali się nieliczni łowcy niewolników. Wyprawy w tamte strony były okryte złą sławą - podobno niewielu wracało, jeszcze mniejsza grupa pozostawała przy zdrowych zmysłach. Co prawda były to głównie plotki, ale Toa, zwłaszcza patrząc na Saartha, był skłonny uwierzyć, że przynajmniej niektóre z nich miały podłoże w faktach. Gdy walka zaczęła się oficjalnie, Skakdi poczekał na ruch przeciwnika. Dzikie oczy Saartha, zwrócone dotychczas na Mistrza Gladiatorów, teraz przeniosły się na Zakazianina. Bestia zmrużyła je, uniosła młot nieco wyżej i ruszyła na przeciwnika. W trzech krótkich skokach południowiec znalazł się tuż przy Eruptisie i zaatakował od góry. Skakdi rzucił się w lewo, odbił się od ziemi ręką i ciął pod wielkie ramię Saartha. Uderzenie sięgnęło celu, ale dla wielkiego południowca było to delikatne draśnięcie. Navu usłyszał jej kroki już dawno, gdy jeszcze wchodziła po schodach. W przeczuciu upewnił go Alvar, który odwrócił głowę, spojrzał i wrócił do oglądania walki, z przelotną pogardą na twarzy. Steltianka stanęła zaraz za Navu i szepnęła krótko: - Podobało ci się? - Nie. - A mnie bardzo. Wygrałam tysiąc widgetów, założyłam się z właścicielem Iratha. Naprawdę, nie podobało ci się poczucie bycia uwielbianym przez setki osób? Ani trochę?- obróciła się zgrabnie i stanęła bokiem do barierki. Była odrobinę wyższa od Toa, ale on nie zamierzał zadzierać głowy, ani w ogóle na nią patrzeć. - Nie czerpię przyjemności z przypadkowych walk pod przymusem. - Więc zacznij. To nie skończy się tak szybko jak byś tego chciał. - Kiedy następna? - Niech będą trzy dni. Spróbuję załatwić ci jakiś lepszy...- Demara przerwała i spojrzała na arenę. Szeroki zamach młotem trafił Eruptisa prosto w tors, podrzucając go w górę i przerzucając kilka bio dalej. Skakdi uderzył o ziemię, wzbijając tuman kurzu. Południowiec doszedł do niego, grzechocząc wszelkimi trofeami zdobiącymi broń. Navu i Demara widzieli dość dobrze jak dzikus poprawia chwyt i przymierza się do kończącego ciosu. Zanim zdążył go zadać, uniósł głowę i potrząsnął nią, jakby się zastanawiał. Obejrzał się na publiczność, która w znacznej większości była przeciwna śmierci Eruptisa. Steltianka odetchnęła z ulgą. Zwycięski Saarth zszedł z areny, podczas gdy pokiereszowanego Zakazianina wyniesiono. Toa i Steltianka zeszli do wyciemnionej zbrojowni i zbliżyli się do przyniesionego gladiatora. On syknął cicho, ona zaklęła w swoim języku. - Idź po Kriosa, byle szybko. Musimy go przenieść do jego pracowni.- rzuciła właścicielka, zdejmując popękane części pancerza. ---- Toa Lodu zaklął, popatrzył na połamane żebra Skakdi i zaklął ponownie. Navu skrzywił się, słysząc tę niezbyt pozytywną diagnozę. - Ile?- mruknęła Demara, próbując ukryć swoją wściekłość. - Pięć.- rzucił Krios, zajęty już szykowaniem bandaży. - Pięć? Dni? Tygodni? Miesięcy?- warknęła Steltianka i oparła ręce na biodrach. - Pięć pogruchotanych żeber. Co do rekonwalescencji, około miesiąca. Navu, daj mi te szczypce. Te za tobą, z lewej. Krios wziął przyrząd od Toa Grawitacji i zaczął usuwać kolejne odłamki pokruszonego napierśnika. Chwilę potem zabrał się za główną płytę, teraz zdobioną przez wielkie wgniecenie u dołu. - Wielki dziki skurczybyk... To chyba będzie trzeba przekuć.- Krios odpiął krótki kołnierz, odsłaniając kolejne obite już tkanki. Sięgnął po leżące nieopodal nożyce i bandaż.- Navu, pomóż mi, usadź go. Ostrożnie, ostrożnie. Toa podciągnął Eruptisa delikatnie do góry i oparł o ścianę. Skakdi był mocno oszołomiony i z trudem łapał oddech, ale nadal był przytomny. Toa Lodu wyparzył bandaż i zaczął opatrywać rannego. Eruptis świszczał cicho, wgapiony w sufit. Demara stała pod przeciwległą ścianą, poirytowana. Krios zaklął po raz kolejny i odwrócił się w jej stronę. - Na razie nic więcej nie zrobię. Wyjdzie z tego. O ile wiem, teraz walczy Alvar. Lepiej idźcie, jeśli nie chcecie tego przegapić. Toa i Steltianka opuścili pracownię Kriosa i ruszyli z powrotem w stronę areny. Navu szedł szybciej, unikając rozmowy z Demarą. - Irath to był dopiero początek. Idź, zobacz jak wyglądają walki w piątej lidze. Zobacz co tam z tobą zrobią.- powiedziała Steltianka, po czym oddaliła się. ---- Werrt wyszedł na arenę, powitany przerywanym buczeniem, krótkimi gwizdami i nielicznymi okrzykami. Mimo to po wejściu uniósł lewą rękę w stronę widowni, w prawej trzymał dwuręczny topór. Gdy Alvar wyłonił się z wrót po przeciwnej stronie, na trybunach zawrzało. Niektórzy skandowali niezrozumiałe wyrazy, inni po prostu wrzeszczeli. Steltianin klasy wyższej nie zareagował, szedł przed siebie równym krokiem. W pochwie przy jego lewym boku kołysał się wąski rapier. Obaj wojownicy stanęli blisko środka areny, czekając na znak od Mistrza Gladiatorów. Ten dał znak do rozpoczęcia walki. Werrt złapał oburącz za topór, pochylił się i spojrzał na Alvara. Ten spojrzał na niego z pogardą, ustawił się bokiem, wysunął lekko ugiętą prawą nogę w przód. Wyjął rapier i wycelował go w przeciwnika, a lewą rękę oparł na biodrze. Ktoś na widowni wybuchnął śmiechem, ale umilkł sekundę później. Klasyczna pozycja szermierza, pomyślał Navu, mocno zaskoczony tym ruchem. Słyszał kilkakrotnie o szermierce steltiańskiej klasy wyższej. Finezyjna, skrępowana ściśle określonymi zasadami, bardzo widowiskowa. Nie miał okazji widzieć jej w prawdziwej walce i nie mógł sobie wyobrazić jak rapier miałby przeciwstawić się dwuręcznemu toporowi. Werrt zaczął szerokim ciosem na lewy bok Alvara, a ten cofnął się o krok, pozwalając obuchowi przelecieć tuż przed swoją ręką. Gdy tylko Steltianin odsłonił ramię, Alvar ciął, bezbłędnie trafiając w szczelinę między płytami pancerza. Krew spłynęła powoli i splamiła piasek. Zraniony ryknął wściekle, odwrócił topór i uderzył w drugą stronę. Szlachcic zrobił unik w lewo i po raz kolejny uderzył w szczelinę pancerza, tym razem na udzie. Toa Grawitacji był pod wrażeniem jego szybkości i precyzji. Werrt skorzystał z tego i uderzył od góry. Alvar prychnął, skoczył w bok tuż obok topora, który utkwił w piasku. Następny cios miał być wymierzony pod naramiennik, ale poszedł za wysoko, prześlizgnął się po pancerzu i... trafił czubkiem brzeszczota w szyję. Płytko, chyba niezbyt groźnie. Wojownik w bieli znów skoczył w tył. Steltianin uniósł broń raz jeszcze, ale nie utrzymał jej i upuścił, wzbijając tuman kurzu. Alvar schował rapier z powrotem do pochwy, podczas gdy jego przeciwnik runął na czworaki. Podpierając się jedną ręką, drugą złapał za szyję i próbował powstrzymać coraz obfitsze krwawienie. Alvar kucnął przy nim na moment. Werrt runął na ziemię, nadal trzymając się za kark. Brunatna plama wokół niego rosła w zastraszającym tempie. Alvar wstał nic nie mówiąc i zszedł z areny. Werrt zwiotczał i padł. Navu oderwał wzrok od pokonanego, wstał, ruszył w dół schodów i wszedł do chłodnego pomieszczenia gdzie przygotowywali się gladiatorzy. Alvar opierał się o ścianę, podczas gdy Ga-Matoranka scierała krew z pozbawionego ozdób rapiera. Steltianin podniósł swój znużony wzrok na Toa Grawitacji. - To było... zaskakujące. - Tak, mój błąd. Nie wiedziałem, że ten cios tak przejdzie w górę.- bezczelny błysk w oku zdradzał, że Alvar dobrze o tym wiedział. - Przy okazji... Co mu powiedziałeś? Alvar spojrzał z lekkim poirytowaniem, przeszedł przez pomieszczenie, stanął przed Navu i szepnął: - Przecięta tętnica. ---- - Tak, słyszałem. Jednego padalca mniej.- szepnął Ersaz, patrząc w swoje karty.- Pas. Navu, Krios, Thalrar i Ersaz spędzali kolejny późny wieczór grając pogniecionymi kartami w pokera. Eruptis spał, wydawał z siebie cichy świst przy oddychaniu. - Nikt nigdy nie próbował się stąd wyrwać?- zapytał Navu, dobierając kolejne karty. - Kilka, może kilkanaście razy.- Thalrar parsknął, patrząc w swoje karty.- Wszyscy kończyli na świątecznych walkach. Wiesz jak wygląda Pustynny Skorpion, Toa? - Coś słyszałem. - Wielkie bydle, osiem nóg, szczypce, ogon...- zaczął wyjaśniać Ersaz. - Jak wszystkie skorpiony.- mruknął Krios. - No, to na świątecznych walkach rzucali delikwentów na arenę z nim. Po dwóch, po trzech, najczęściej w takiej grupie w jakiej chcieli uciec. Do tej pory chyba nikt nie wrócił żywy, przynajmniej ja takiego przypadku nie widziałem.- dokończył Steltianin. Thalrar sprawdził i stracił pokaźną kupkę bezwartościowych żetonów. Toa Grawitacji błysnął uśmiechem i zagarnął ją w swoją stronę, a Krios ziewnął donośnie. - Skończmy na dziś.- mruknął poirytowany Steltianin, zbierając swoje karty. Pozostali kiwnęli głowami, wstali z zimnej posadzki. Stos kart wylądował na szerokim parapecie zakratowanego okna, razem z garścią porysowanych drewnianych żetonów. Krios zamknął za sobą drzwi, a Ersaz zarzucił walającą się po pomieszczeniu szmatę na Kamień Świetlny, redukując jego blask do nikłej poświaty. Ktoś wyjęczał jakieś stłumione "dobranoc". Navu usiłował się jakoś wygodnie ułożyć na sztywnym, zimnym materacu. W końcu zasnął na boku, z ręką pod głową. Obroża uwierała niemiłosiernie. ---- Kategoria:FF Kategoria:Saga Navu Kategoria:Twórczość Kaniego-Nui